Warmth In the Cold
by raziel9753
Summary: Tidus X Wakka. Fun right? What happens when Tidus and Wakka share a room? Read and find out!


My very own twisted idea of what could've happened at Lake Macalania. Yuna's just been escorted off and the Guado has promised to send someone for the Guardians in the morning. Oh, btw, THIS IS A YAOI! Meaning Wakka lusting over Tidus...Mmmm...yummy...^_,^ Kinda OOC on Wakka's part, but oh well *shrugs*  
>"blah" = conversation [blah] = thoughts -<p>Tidus heaved a great sigh and stretched. This Travel Lodge smelt kinda funny and Clasko's chocobo wouldn't shut up. It was standing right outside the window, so you could hear every "squawk" and "kweh"...it was driving Tidus nuts.<p>

"Are our rooms ready yet?" Rikku asked, bouncing around anxiously, "That chocobo is giving me a headache."

"Maybe the Chocobo Eater has got a hold of it..." Auron grumbled, tone half-amused.

"You're awful." Rikku said, wrinkling her nose.

Auron just chuckled and folded his arms. Tidus forced a smile onto his lips and tried rubbing the warmth back into his arms. His clothes hadn't protected much skin from the biting cold, and the Crawler had knocked him into the snow enough times to soak his clothes right through.

"Freezing cold, ya?" Wakka asked, sitting beside him.

"Cold, wet, and tired." Tidus replied, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Ya. Me too." Wakka nodded. "Not as wet though. You took a lot of hits for me and Lu..."

Tidus just gave a half-hearted shrug and a nod.

"Hey..." A warm hand clamped down on Tidus' shoulder, "I'm trying to say thanks and you're makin' it hard for me..."

"Sorry." Tidus grinned, "And...you're welcome. I'm sure you'd do the same for me..."

"Well...I might do the same for Lulu, but for you...nahhhhh."

Despite the fact that he knew Wakka was teasing, Tidus felt a pang of rejection deep inside him. He had been attracted to the loudmouthed redhead ever since he first belted him with that blitzball. But he highly doubted that the attraction was mutual. Something seemed to be going on between Lulu and Wakka and everyone was automatically pairing him with Yuna...Tidus resisted the urge to snort. Wakka would probably kill him if he knew that Tidus was attracted to him. Sure Yuna was cute 'n' all...but she wasn't Wakka. Everything about Wakka made Tidus's cells catch fire. The blonde even thought that Wakka's stubborn streak was adorable.

"We have three rooms available." The desk clerk said, breaking into Tidus's self-pity.

"Great! That means we only have to double up!" Rikku exclaimed, grabbing Lulu's hand.

Lulu let a small smirk crease her black-painted lips and she followed Rikku down the hall.

"Guess Rikku was tired of sharing a room with you, old man." Tidus grinned, looking over at Auron. "Whad'ja do to her?"

"Hmph. Nothing." Auron grunted, rising to his feet.

Tidus grinned, rising to his feet also.

"Ah nah! Don't you think you can get away from me...!" Wakka exclaimed, putting Tidus in a head lock. "You're my roomie!"

Tidus grunted in protest and tried to wiggle out of Wakka's grasp.

"All the better for me." Auron said, his voice amused again. "Come on Kimahri. We'll leave the children to fight."

The Ronso nodded and silently followed Auron down the hall.

"Urk! C'mon Wakka! Let me go!" Tidus groaned, trying to worm away.

"Nah-uh! You gotta get outta this yourself."

Tidus delivered a swift kick to the back of Wakka's knee. Wakka let out a yell and let go of Tidus.

"Ow. That was a cheap shot." Wakka grumbled, rubbing the back of his knee.

"Wuss." Tidus teased.

"You take that back." The redhead threatened, though his eyes twinkled with enjoyment.

In response Tidus pulled down his lower eye lid and stuck out his tongue.

"You wanna play it rough, huh?" Wakka said, his tone teasing now. "I'm going to mop the floor with your ass..."

"Not if you can't catch me!" Tidus exclaimed, running off.

"Hey...!" Wakka laughed. "Come back here, coward!"

Tidus ran down the hall and opened one of the doors.

"Hey!" Lulu screeched, barely changed into some dry clothes. "Get out!"

Tidus pivoted on his heel and ran out before Lulu fried his ass, closing the door behind him. He ran to the next door and opened it...the room was empty. He was about to close the door when he was tackled from behind. He ended up on the bed with someone on top of him-his arms pinned behind his back.

"You're lucky Lu didn't fry you..." Wakka said.

"Wakka...!" Tidus exclaimed, very embarrassed by the position they were in.

"What? You mad because you weren't faster than me?"

"No. I don't like being squished, so get off."

"But you wanted to play rough, so that's what I'm doin'."

"I-i never said anything of the sort." Tidus blushed, his pants were starting to feel constricting.

"All right, I'll let yah up. But I won this round."

Tidus breathed a sigh of relief as Wakka let him go. He turned onto his back and tried to sit up-all the while trying to conceal the slight bulge that decorated the front of his trousers. He was so focused on sitting up without giving his state of arousal away he didn't notice Wakka's eyes hungrily raking over his body. Wakka had always liked the blonde, even when Tidus was "infected by Sin's toxin." In a way, Wakka had hoped that Tidus had actually been infected by Sin's toxin...then the kid wouldn't actually be from some other world and Wakka could admire him for the rest of his natural life. Admire him from afar of course. Tidus liked Yuna...didn't he?

"I'm so cold..." Tidus grumped, wrapping himself in a blanket.

"Me too." Wakka said, sitting beside Tidus.

Tidus handed Wakka a blanket, which the redhead gratefully accepted. Wakka burrowed into the flannel blankets warmth.

"So..." Tidus broke the silence.

"So...?"

"Trying to start a conversation." Tidus explained, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah. Not much to talk about, ya?"

"Yeh..."

Wakka's muscles stiffened as Tidus leaned against him. "I'm still cold..."

Without really thinking Wakka hefted Tidus into his lap and wrapped his arms securely around the shivering blonde. Tidus welcomed the new warmth happily-snuggling his cheek against Wakka's flannel covered shoulder. Wakka grimaced-moisture was already soaking through both blankets.

"I don't think wearing our clothes is helpin'. We should hang them up or something."

Tidus ducked his head to hide the monstrous blush that crept onto his cheeks. "Yeah. I guess that would be best..."

Tidus stood and peeled the now damp blanket off himself. He turned and watched Wakka unlace his vest and hang it over the bed's foot board. Another blush streaked across Tidus's nose as he admired the redhead's nicely built body. Wakka turned slightly-catching him looking. Tidus's face flushed a vibrant fuchsia and he turned away.

[Was he just checkin' me out?] Wakka thought.

Once they were stripped to their boxers and their clothes were hung in various places around the room, the two boys snuggled into some dry blankets.

"Feels better now that I'm drier..." Wakka said.

Tidus nodded-a little disappointed that he wasn't sitting in Wakka's lap anymore.

[You expect him to have you sitting in his lap wearing nothing but skivvies and a blanket? You MUST be infected by Sin...] Tidus's mind taunted.

"How you doin'?" Wakka asked.

"Better. Not so cold...still kinda wet though."

Wakka nodded and went back to staring into oblivion.

[Damn...if only Tidus didn't like Yuna. I can think of plenty of ways to warm him up.]

Wakka cracked his back...then his knuckles...then his neck...

"Stop that. My old man used to do that all the time." Tidus said, frowning a bit.

"Well 'scuse me, grumpy..." Wakka teased.

Tidus smiled, "Sorry. But my old man still pisses me off."

Wakka nodded sympathetically and put one hand on Tidus' shoulder. "I understand..."

Wakka's eyes widened as Tidus suddenly settled himself in his lap.

"T-tidus?"

"Yeah?"

Blue eyes filled with tears looked up at Wakka.

"Tidus...what's wrong...?"

"Ah...memories of my old man are starting to get to me. God...he was right, I am a cry baby."

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with cryin' You feel sad, ya? So cry! Get it all out!"

A few tears rolled down Tidus' cheeks, but he didn't cry. "No need to cry, Wakka. You made me feel better."

"Glad I could help." Wakka grinned, giving his lapful of blonde teenager a hug.

Tidus laughed a bit and hugged Wakka back-amazed by the strength the redhead's arms held. Wakka held onto Tidus way longer than necessary, not that Tidus minded of course. Having Wakka holding him so close felt so...so...right. Unconsciously Wakka started to rub one hand up and down Tidus's back.

"Wakka?"

"Ya?"

Instead of answering Tidus tilted his head up and brushed his lips across Wakka's. The older man froze-a blush staining his cheeks. Feeling the redhead's muscles tense, Tidus jumped out of Wakka's lap.

"I'm sorry, Wakka. It's just that...I...I...I like you...a lot...and uhm...oh hell...I'm sorry. I'll uhm...go see if anyone wants to switch rooms..."

Wakka remained in a speechless state of shock until the snick of the door open brought him into reality. Tidus had barely gotten the door open when Wakka placed a hand on it-closing it. Tidus turned, expecting Wakka to punch him out or something. Instead he felt the soft velvet that was Wakka's lips on his.

"Mmm..." Tidus moaned, melting into the kiss.

"I like you too, y'know." Wakka grinned, running one hand through Tidus's silky hair.

"But...I thought...you and Lulu..."

Wakka interrupted Tidus with a snort, "C'mon...! Lulu? That'd be way too weird, man. She's my close friend...what about you and Yuna?"

"Yuna's cute...and really nice, but...I like you much more..."

"Sweet..." Wakka teased, running his finger over Tidus's lips.

Tidus chuckled then yelped as Wakka slung him over his shoulder.

"Ack! Wakka! What're you doing!"

"I'm gonna warm you up real good...!" Wakka said, a predatory grin on his face.

The redhead unceremoniously dumped Tidus onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Both men were leaning in for a kiss when the door opened and Rikku stepped in.

"Hey guys, would you happen to have a...YIKES!"

Rikku blinked at the two, then shook her head. "You should really lock the door if you're gonna do stuff like that..."

The young Al Bhed grabbed a Potion from Tidus' pouch and bowed. "Thanks guys. Er...have fun?"

The blonde girl giggled and skipped out-closing the door behind her. Tidus moaned and place one arm over his eyes.

"Betcha everyone's going to know about this by tomorrow."

"Ya..." 


End file.
